


By Firelight

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, i know it's been done a dozen times but I was feeling nostalgiac, the couch scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: Oswald isn't too sure about the timing, but something about Ed looks so beautiful in this moment.





	By Firelight

There was something so beautiful about the light and shadows that the light from the fireplace cast upon Ed’s face. Even the garish bruises that circled his neck like a morbid necklace seemed to stand out quite beautifully, his gentle boyish smile, and the genuine kindness in his eyes. Oswald felt an aching in his chest looking over his face and realizing there was no ill intent in that smile, there was only love and the want to do anything for him. Oswald scooted closer to him on the loveseat, Ed didn’t move away. He continued to look right back at him, seeing him as if they were seeing each other for the first time in the months they had been friends and partners. Tentatively Oswald pressed his lips against Ed’s, the kiss was so quick and light that it hardly registered for Ed. He felt the light brush of lips against his soon followed by Oswald jerking back away from him as if he had been burned. Oswald scooted away from him putting a safe distance between the two of them, Ed looked at him wide eyed and confused, his look quite mirroring the look on Oswald’s face.

Oswald looked down at the floor, a look of annoyance crossing his features, a blush causing his freckles to show more than they normally did. He began nervously toying with his hands, biting at his cuticles before he finally decided to speak.

“I am so sorry, that was foolish of me to do something that brash. I-I just, I don’t know what came over me. I am so very sorry for that, I completely understand if you wish to leave.”

He silently cursed himself for prattling on in such a way, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself until Ed placed a hand on his knee giving it a gentle squeeze. Oswald looked up and over at him, he did his best to read the look on Ed’s face desperately needing to know if he was angry or disgusted. He was taken by surprise when Ed moved close to him once more, there was a nervous look in his eyes when he leaned in and kissed Oswald gently. This time the kiss wasn’t quick and short lived, it was a bit longer and Oswald kissed him back once the shock subsided.

Ed was the one to break away this time, a look of uncertainty taking over his strikingly beautiful features.

“I’m sorry, that was okay, right? I know that you kissed me first, but I just, it was so quick, and I’m by no means upset that you kissed me.”

Oswald laughed lightly, he placed a hand against the back of Ed’s head letting his fingers brush up through his soft brown hair. He leaned his forehead against his feeling so happy.

“It’s fine Ed, you were just fine. Would it be alright if I kissed you?”

Ed gave a short nod of his head, he whispered a soft okay. His eyes slipped closed when Oswald’s lips were pressed to his, the kiss was slow and deep. Oswald’s hands rested upon his shoulders his fingers curling against the soft fabric of his robe. He sighed into the kiss when he felt Ed cautiously place a hand against his hip, his fingers brushing against the fabric of his suit.

By the firelight they kissed and for the first time in forever Oswald felt completed and more normal and adored than he ever believed he could.


End file.
